Domino
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Tom takes Hal out to somewhere that made him think of the vampire. Pure fluff.


**Domino**

"Hal, come on, relax for a while and just come out!" Tom was practically begging. He was bored, Annie was driving him up the wall and he just wanted to get out. He just didn't particularly want to get out on his own. "Please?" Tom widened his eyes, knowing Hal struggled to say no to him. "Please please please?"

Hal sighed, "Fine. Ok. Fine, I'll come with you. Just… stop that." It was terrible, he was a 500 year old Vampire, one of the Old Ones, and he fell for puppy eyes?

Tom grinned and grabbed Hal's hand and pulled him out. Hal laughed slightly, a domino fixed in his free hand. He liked going out with Tom, there was a safety in it. He knew Tom would stop him if he did begin to lost control, and he also knew with Tom around he didn't tend to get even close to losing control. Still, he liked the safety in holding the domino. It was the constant reminder of everything that had been and how far he had come. How much Leo had taught him and how much more Tom was now teaching him. He needed to remember. He had moved past putting the dominoes up and taking them down each day, but he still needed the one with him.

Hal brought himself out of his thoughtful reverie and realised that he had completely missed whatever it was Tom was saying. He also realised that Tom had kept hold of his had even after they had begun walking normally. He liked that. He was still spinning the domino around in his free hand. Tom barely seemed to notice that Hal wasn't taking notice of what he was saying or maybe he was just used to Hal being in a world of his own. Hal thought about the pair of them a lot. They were completely opposites in many ways; vampire and werewolf, old and young and yet in many ways they were alike. Both capable of so much anger, both murderers, both trying to live a quiet ordinary life when they'd been thrown into something they didn't choose. Hal looked at Tom and saw innocence, the boy hadn't been corrupted by what had happened to him. It made Hal want to wrap him up and protect him from the world and all the dangers in it. But at the same time, he knew Tom's past, he knew he was handy with a stake, he knew how strong and tough Tom was and there were times he wanted Tom to wrap him up and protect him. He needed Tom more than he cared to admit and although he was sure he'd never say it aloud, he loved Tom more than he'd loved anyone in many, many years.

"Ha-al!" Tom's sing-songy tone brought Hal back to the present and he realised he was staring directly at Tom.

"My apologies," he said, averting his gaze and tightening his grip on the domino. "What did you say?"

Tom shrugged, "Nowt important," he replied, "And you don't need to apologise, Hal, what were you thinking about?"

Hal repeated Tom's shrug and reply, "Nothing important. Where are we going?"

"Thought we could get food," Tom said, "Nothing posh or anything,' he trailed off and grinned quietly. A grin Hal didn't trust one bit.

"What?" he asked.

"I was thinking that place," Tom laughed, pointing ahead of them. Hal followed his finger and his gaze fell upon a pizza restaurant. Dominoes. He had to stop himself from laughing, keeping his expression deadly serious and watching Tom's expression fall into worry.

"Do you think that's funny?" Hal asked, sounding annoyed.

"It was a joke, Hal," Tom replied.

"Oh, yes, ha, ha, let's all laugh at the vampire trying so desperately to stay in control," Hal continued.

"Hal. I didn't mean anything by it. It just made me think of you. Thought it'd make you laugh," Tom sounded somewhat devastated by Hal's reaction, even more so when he added, "I'm sorry…"

Hal grinned, knowing it wouldn't be fair to take it any further. Tom looked confused for a moment and Hal couldn't help but laugh. "I am sorry, Tom, I couldn't resist."

Tom caught up then and hit him playfully, "You git, I thought I'd really offended you."

"Tom, I don't actually think you're capable of offending anyone," Hal told him, before kissing his cheek and taking his hand once again. "Come on, let's go to Domino'."

Tom stood sulkily, refusing to move even as Hal walked off. Once they were arms length apart and he had to either stop or go without him, Hal called over his shoulder, "I'll pay," and Tom joined him again.

**A/N: This is my first time writing Tom/Hal and only the second time I've actually written for Being Human. Please let me know what you think. I posted this on tumblr originally and thought I ought to put it here as well. Also I'm considering a second chapter as well but I'm uncertain yet.**


End file.
